Moon Geun Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 문근영 / Moon Geun-Young *'thumb|306px|Marie Claire Moon Geun Young Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'Gwangju , Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.62cm *'Peso:' 46 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo Chino: '''Cordero *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors *'Familia: Padres y una hermana menor *'Relación Sentimental: 'Kim Bum Dramas *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC,2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) *Wife (KBS, 2003) *Life is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *The Lost Empire (KBS, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS, 2000) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000) cameo *Potato (KBS, 1999) Películas *Love Me Not (2006) *Innocent Steps (2005) *My Little Bride (2004) *Into The Mirror (2003) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *On My Way (2001) Temas para películas *''I do not know'' tema para Innocent Steps *''I do not know (Chinese Ver.)'' tema para Innocent Steps *''I still do not love tema para My Little Bride Teatro *Closer (2010) como Alice Portavoz *'2007: Embajadora de Pink Ribbon (Cáncer de mama) (2007–presente) *'2005:' Embajadora de National Election Commission *'2004:' Embajadora de Young Voter's Campaign *'2004:' Embajadora de Korean e-Learning Initiative *'2004:' Embajadora de Gwangju International Film Festival *'2003:' Embajadora de Gwangju International Film Festival *'2003:' Embajadora de Gwangju Kimchi Festival Premios *'2011 6th Seoul Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Actriz Drama Hallyu por Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio Actriz Más Popular por Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Cinderella's Sister *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad por Cinderella's Sister y Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jang Geun Suk por Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2009 4th Seoul Drama Awards:' Actriz más popular por The Painter of the Wind *'2000 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Actriz Joven por Autumn Tale Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Preparatoria Gwangju Kukje **Universidad Sungkyunkwan (Literatura Coreana) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer y bailar. *'Grupo favorito: 2NE1 ' *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana menor. *Es conocida como The Nation's Little Sister (La hermana pequeña de la Nación) junto a IU y Suzy de Miss A . *Comenzó a modelar a los 12 años. *Antes de debutar como actriz, hizo varios anuncios y era modelo. *Entró en el centro de atención a través de su papel como la joven Eun Suh en la popular serie dramática de televisión Autumn Tale (2000). *Es la actriz mas joven en recibir un Dae Sang (premio mayor), el cual se le otorgo por su actuación en el drama "The Painter Of The Wind". *Fue la imagen de Basic House en 2011 junto a Won Bin. *Ye Sung de Super Junior la eligió como su chica ideal. *Salio como invitada en Running Man en los episodios 114 y 115; en el 114 Kim Jong Kook admitió que Moon Geun Young es su chica ideal dejando sorprendidos a todos y en el 115 sale junto con Junho y Max Changmin de TVXQ. *En abril de 2009, Moon Geun Young hizo donaciones al Centro Infantil Haenam usado como una sala de estudios para los estudiantes pobres al NGO group Good People grupo de caridad internacional de las Naciones Unidas UCOSCO con el objetivo de mejorar la auto-sustentabilidad y la erradicación de la pobreza extrema a través de la restauración de la autoestima con los principios de la dignidad humana y la igualdad a nivel global. *Donó más de 850 millones de won en los últimos seis años a la Community Chest de Corea, una red nacional de 16 organizaciones de recaudación de fondos sin fines de lucro, convirtiéndose en el mayor donante individual. Ella hubiera querido permanecer en el anonimato. *Fue seleccionado entre 100 personas que "'ilumina el mundo'''" en 2008 en una encuesta realizada por Korea Green Foundation. *Ha donado cerca de 100 millones de won a Morning Reading, una organización sin fines de lucro que promueve la lectura de libros. Dio 4,300,000 won en 2005, 4 millones de won en 2006 y 70 millones de won en 2007. Moon Geun Young hizo las donaciones en secreto a través de su madre, la joven Seon Ryu, pero sus buenas acciones se dieron a conocer cuando Morning Reading reveló esta información vía online en 2007. *Donó unos 300 millones de won en 2006 ( es muy buena) a un centro de aprendizaje para los niños pobres en Haenam, provincia de Cholla del Sur, cerca de su ciudad natal de Gwangju. Bae Yo Seop abrió una sala de estudio después de la escuela para los niños de familias monoparentales pobres o para proseguir sus estudios de forma gratuita en 2002. El programa se enfrentó el cierre en octubre de 2006, cuando el propietario le dijo a Bae que la casa se vendería. Un nuevo edificio, equipado con biblioteca, sala de informática, baños y comedor se construyó sobre la tierra. El gasto de 200 millones de won también fue cubierto por la Moon. Moon también hizo una visita no anunciada a sus aulas. *Volvió a mostrar su generosidad mediante la construcción de una biblioteca para los jóvenes coreanos que viven en Australia. La actriz va a apoyar la construcción de la biblioteca (100 millones de won), y la donación de libros. Moon ha llevado a cabo la donación de libros con su propio dinero desde 2006, cuando vio durante una visita a sus parientes en Australia como los jóvenes estudiantes coreanos no tenían suficientes libros o lugares para aprender coreano. Ella trabajó con la Escuela Linfield coreana en Sydney para construir una biblioteca coreana permanente, llamada la biblioteca Han Geul. *Mantiene una relacion con el actor Kim Bum. El 1 de noviembre, la agencia de la actriz confirmo que Moon Geun Young y Kim Bum están saliendo desde hace, aproximandamente, un mes. Empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos desde la fimación del drama The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi. *Recientemente se encontraban en un viaje en Europa que duro 1 mes. Kim Bum y Moon Geun Young regresaron el 1 de Diciembre con una acalorada bienvenida en el aeropuerto de Incheon por parte de fans y paparazzis. Se les vio regresando agarrados de las manos al igual que en su viaje por el continenete Europeo. Enlaces *Daum Cafe *Pefil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Epg) *HanCinema Galería Moon Geun Young.jpg Moon Geun Young 2.jpg Moon Geun Young3.jpg Moon Geun Young4.jpg Moon Geun Young5.jpg Moon Geun Young6.jpg Moon Geun Young7.jpg Moon Geun Young8.jpg Vídeos: thumb|left|300px|♫ Desing - Moon Geum Young - Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KCantante